survivor_hardcore_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Survivor ORG
So this is my new fanfic based on my super kinky saga at HG wiki "Camp Hunger Games" it's basicly a camp where you all fool around and have sex... Yay? Cabins Cabin 1 *Nuno *Emma *Ash *Szymon Cabin 2 *Luke *Johan-Amir *LP *Charley Cabin 3 *Teddy *Jo *Chandni *Marco Chapter 1 - Introduction The birds sang and the grass flowed in the weak currents of wind. The water of the lake was shinning shades of white and blue freckled in the borders with green from the trees. Four cabins standed by, one was mounted on a harbour ontop the water with a fence that evaded people from tripping into the water. It was two stories high and had a ladder in it's floating porch that led to a plataform semi-covered by water. It was painted orange and red in the door and the frames of the windows had the same pattern of colors. Ontop the door there was a sign that said Cabin 1. Inside it there was a red coach infront a glass and wood table. A small round table in the corner with five chairs that were bathed by the sinlight. If you walk from the entrance in a strightland you ended up having a door to a bedroom to each of your sides and a ladder to the second floor. The second floor has some more bedrooms and a bathroom. Nothing else stands out from the cabin. Connected by a path of stones was Cabin 2. It standed under a bended tree that created a natural shadow over a picnic table. It had wooden walls painted white to match the large windows. It has a small attic with dim light from the tiny round window. It smelled of pine trees and had many lights hanging from the wall that would light up during the night making everything shine. The bedrooms have large beds and there is a snail ladder in the center of the house, it was surrounded by a c-shaped sofa with a bar-style kitchen nearby. At the other side of Cabin 2 was Cabin 3. It had a jacuzzi infront of it and a balcony that lead into a large bedroom. It was sofisticated and painted with striking yellows and oranges. A sliding door was connected to the jacuzzi with a path of stones decorated with orchids planted to both sides. There was a swing improvised with a rope and plank hanging from a high tree. Just then the first two cars arrived. A red mercedes and a black audi arrived, both had three teenagers inside. When the black audi parked a girl with the haircut of Caryn style. Behind her came a ratchet girl walked out with a girl in a cheer leader uniform and wild-like hair. "My vagina was sweating so much for the five hours! Charley why the fuck didn't you turn on the air or just unblock the windows so I could roll down the windows?" The Caryn.cut girl, Ash asked. "Not my fault that you use that thing, how did you say it? Underwear? Anyways I don't wear that crap to keep myself refreshed and ready to attack." Charley said grabbing her skirt and smilling. "Guys I think there is something watching us..." Emma, the ratchet one said. "Imaginations Emma, stop doing those drugs." Ash said. "I don't do drugs..." Emma replied. "Yeah... Sure you don't..." Ash retorted. Szymon, Johan-Amir and Nuno got out of the second car and waved at the girls. "What do you think they are talking about?" Nuno asked to the other two boys. "Girl stuff proabbly... Dresses that make their ass fat and makeup... I don't really care I just want to be pinned against a table." Johan-Amir said with a smirk. They heard Charley yell and they turned their eyes to her. "OK THEN I'M NOT WEARING THE DRESS TOO!" Charley yelled as she through her cheerleader outfit off and started running with her hands up in the air. "NOW IM FUCKING HOT!" She yelled and jumped to the lake and started swimming "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" She started doing the eal humping a rock "YES DALLAS TAKE THAT HARD!" "Let's start unpacking..." Szymon said but just before grabbing his things from the car he took a photo with his phone. After a while Gerda, LP, Jo, Luke, Teddy, Chandni and Marco arrive and also unpack. Just then in Cabin 3 as Chandni was placing the food supplies in the kitchen when she suddenly heard Jo scream. "HOLY FUCK A BEAR!" Everybody ran out of the different cabins to see Jo in her bikini inside the jacuzzi a bear roaring ontop of her. "It's trying to hump me!" Jo yelled. The bear glarred at the others before grabbing Jo and taking her into the forest.